terragenesisfandomcom-20200216-history
Worlds
Different worlds (which includes planets, moons and dwarf planets) have different attributes and will need different strategies to be completed successfully. A world's main attributes are its size, its starting stats, its elevation levels, its color, its mining resource distributions, whether it has an already present Native Civilization, and whether it has natural satellites. Size If you want to know your world's size class, look at the biomass goal you have to meet, or if you play with biospheres, what the minimum and maximum terrestrial plant support number is required for habitability. Switching between worlds can easily be done by going to the control panel (Go to where you can see your planet in full view, then tap the gear button at the top left of your screen). You can have multiple saves per planet. Show us a world you are proud of here! Strategy Small Worlds E.g. Moon You will not be able to place a lot of cities on a small world, so you will have a harder time completing the goals of the UNSA and Horizon Corporation. On the other hand, a smaller world is quicker to terraform, so you will have an easier time completing the goals of the Daughters of Gaia and the Sons of Hephaestus. Large Worlds Paradise Earth.png|Paradise Earth|link=Earth|linktext=Earth Paradise Venus.png|Paradise Venus|link=Venus|linktext=Venus Paradise Mars.png|Paradise Mars|link=Mars|linktext=Mars Paradise Mercury.png|Paradise Mercury|link=Mercury|linktext=Mercury Paradise Moon.png|Paradise Moon|link=Moon|linktext=Moon Paradise Lethe.png|Paradise Lethe|link=Lethe|linktext=Lethe Paradise Vaalbara.png|Paradise Vaalbara|link=Vaalbara|linktext=Vaalbara Paradise Rodinia.png|Paradise Rodinia|link=Rodinia|linktext=Rodinia Paradise Cambria.png|Paradise Cambria|link=Cambria|linktext=Cambria Paradise Damu.png|Paradise Damu|link=Damu|linktext=Damu Paradise Ganymede.png|Paradise Ganymede|link=Ganymede|linktext=Ganymede E.g Ragnarok A world being large seems to usually be an asset. You have lots of space to put cities. There are not a lot of drawbacks that need specific strategy to this. Worlds with High Pressures E.g. Venus Set up a couple of cities, be absolutely sure that you have multiple habs per city (otherwise one crushing event can wipe out an entire city, which will wipe out the culture revenue it had built up), and don't spend too much real time hanging around in the game. If you're not around, your buildings can't be crushed. Worlds with large amounts of Water frozen in ice or as vapor in atmosphere E.g. Vaalbara Do not change the temperature or pressure of a world like this before you get rid of most of that water. Pressure often influences the temperature stat and temperature influences the amount of liquid water (as opposed to ice or vapor) on your world. Vaalbara, for example, has a veritable hidden ocean within its atmosphere that can instantly flood your world if you aren't careful. Water vapor can stay in the atmosphere, even if there is no more atmosphere, so you can't just remove an atmosphere to get rid of all of the water, unfortunately. This is not in accordance with the laws of physics, but it's how the game works. Natural Satellites E.g. Mars' moons Phobos and Deimos Natural Satellites can only be used to increase your population (habs) or revenue (spaceports). They are irrelevant for terraforming. This is why the absence or presence of natural satellites is important for players who choose the UNSA or Horizon Corporation, but not for those who pick the Daughters of Gaia or Sons of Hephaestus Native Civilizations E.g. Chibania Worlds with native civilizations are rare, and native civilizations are fun to experiment with, so if you have a world with a native civilization, you will probably be focusing on that. The world is most likely already habitable, so you don't really need any terraforming facilities anymore. You can just set down a bunch of cities with basic hab units in them (not really necessary, but just in case), wait for cultural revenue to appear, and try to befriend the Native Civilization and get Culture Points out of them eventually. Category:Worlds